Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars
Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars is the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series of crossover fighting games. It is the first game in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature Star Wars characters, like Darth Vader. Some characters from the Kingdom Hearts series will be in the game as well. This game will also feature two different playable characters in each home system. Mitsurugi and Nightmare will be playable for the Xbox 360. Also, Spider-Man and Venom will be selectable for the PlayStation 3. For the Nintendo Wii, Mecha Sonic will be playable, so will Mecha Mario. However, it has been announced on February 14, 2009 that players can get all these characters on their game systems. For example, Mitsurugi, and Nightmare are downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and are unlockable for the Wii. Also, Spider-Man and Venom are downloadable on the Xbox 360 and are unlockable for the Wii. And finally, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Mario are downloadable on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. To unlock Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Spider-Man, and Venom for the Wii, the player has to beat Event Match 92: Smashfall without losing any lives on hard difficulty. List of Playable Characters 72 characters are playable in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Mario Universe *Mario *Bowser *Peach *Luigi *Toad The Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Zant Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Pokémon Universe *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo Star Fox Universe *Fox *Wolf *Krystal *Falco Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi Universe *Yoshi Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Kid Icarus Universe *Pit Wario Universe *Wario *Waluigi Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth Metal Gear Universe *Snake Earthbound Universe *Lucas *Ness Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Tails the fox *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog Pikmin Universe *Olimar F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Deathborn R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game & Watch Star Wars Universe Yoda Galactic Empire *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Palpatine *Starkiller Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi Galactic Republic *Yoda *Mace Windu Confederacy of Independent Systems *Darth Maul *Asajj Ventress *Count Dooku *General Grievous Mandalorian *Boba Fett Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Riku *King Mickey Banjo-Kazooie Universe *Banjo & Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo Devil May Cry Universe *Dante *Nero Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Protoman God of War Universe *Kratos Vocaloid Universe *Hatsune miku Pacman Universe *Pacman Halo Universe *Master Chief Soulcalibur Universe *Mitsurugi (Xbox 360 only, but can be downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) *Nightmare/Siegfried (Xbox 360 only, but can be downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) Spider-Man Universe *Spider-Man (PlayStation 3 only, but can be downloadable on the Xbox 360 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) *Venom (PlayStation 3 only, but can be downloadable on the Xbox 360 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) Super Mario Bros. Z Universe *Mecha Sonic (Nintendo Wii only, but can be downloaded on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) *Mecha Mario (Nintendo Wii only, but can be downloaded on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) Ratchet & Clank Universe *Ratchet and Clank Spongebob Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Stages 79 stages are available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Playable Stages *Angel Island *AT-AT *Battlefield *Bespin *'Big Blue' *Bowser's Castle *Brinstar *Castle Siege *'CD Factory' *Corneria *'Coruscant' *'Death Star' *Destiny Islands *Executor (Under Construction) *'Felucia' *Final Destinatio *Final Trial *Fire Field *'Geonosis' *Goron Mines *Halberd *'Hollow Bastion' *'Invisible Hand' *'Kamino' *'Kashyyyk' *'Laptop' *Mario Circuit *'Midair Stadium' *'Minus World' *Mustafar *New Pork City *'Naboo' *'Palace of the Fates' *'Palace of Twilight' *Pirate Ship *'Raxus Prime' *Skyworld *'Smash Wars Menu' *Space Colony ARK *'Subspace' *Summit *Tatooine *Teth *'TIE Fighter Construction Facility' *'Twilight Town' *'Utapau' *WarioWare Inc. *'Westopolis' *Wii Remote *Yoshi's Island *(29 more stages are coming soon) (Stages listed in bold are unlockable stages) Assist Trophies 30 Assist Trophies are available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. List of Assist Trophies *Andross (Starfox Adventures Version) - Andross appears in the back ground and inhales an opponent into his mouth, then spits him/her back out. *Barbara - Barbara strums on her guitar creating soundwaves. *Black Doom - Black Doom unleashes a swift strike, shoots two flames, and shoots five meteors at the opponent. *Dr. Wright - Dr. Wright summons a building to rise up out of the ground. *Empress Bulblax - Empress Bulblax rolls around on the stage, knocking off opponents. *Exitebikes - Excitebike riders ride around the stage. *Falco - Falco uses his moves from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Hammer Bro. - Hammer Bro. throws hammers. *Helirin - Helirin floats around the stage while rotating. Acting as a wall. *Helmaroc King - The Helmaroc King swoops down with his feet and uses his wings to blow opponents off the stage. *Isaac - Isaac pushes opponents off the stage by using a skill called Move. *Jango Fett - Jango Fett flys around and shoots with his blasters and rockets from his jetpack. *Jeff - Jeff shoots rockets at his opponents. *Jill - Jill attacks opponents with her drill. *Kat & Ana - Kat and Ana fly in different directions slashing at anybody in front of them. *Knuckle Joe - Knuckle Joe delivers a series of punches to his opponents. *Lady - Lady uses her machine gun to deliver maximum damage to opponents. *Little Mac - Little Mac runs around punching. *Metroid - A Metroid latches onto players and gives them damage. *Mumbo Jumbo - Mumbo Jumbo casts spells onto an opponent to change them into an animal. *Ninendog - A "Nintendog" blocks the screen. *Pete - Pete will bounce around the stage, stunning and knocking off opponents. *PROXY - PROXY will turn into any kind of other smasher or the same as the summoner and fights his enemies while protecting the one who summoned him. *R2-D2 - R2-D2 will move around, picks an opponent, and zaps or shoots oil at him/her. *Raiden - Raiden runs around slashing opponents. *Ray MK III - Ray MK III flies around the stage shooting missiles. *Samurai Goroh - Samurai Goroh slashes his swords while chasing opponents. *Sephiroth - Sephiroth slashes at opponents. *Zero - Zero uses his cyber sword attack. *Zeus - Zeus uses his lightning bolts to damage other opponents. Bosses These are the 14 bosses that will be appearing in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. List of Bosses *Crazy Hand *Crouzex (Demon Spider) *Cykulk (Demon Tank) *Guarblon (Demon Stone Guardian) *King Nograw (Demon Dragon) *Kracko *Kraid *Malegan (Demon Multiple Winged Dragon) *Master Hand *Mutated Rancor *Okeran (Ice Blob Demon) *Tunnel Rhino *Wargon (Demon Worm) *Zorm (Demon Leader & Final Boss) Items 129 items will be available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Container Items *Party Balls *Capsules *Crates *Barrels *Eggs *Sliding Boxes *Sandbags Battering Items *Lightsabers *Home-run Bats *Fans *Star Rods *Parasols *Lip's Sticks *Golden Hammers *Hammers Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Super Scopes *Fire Flowers *Cracker Launchers Projectile Items *Green Shells *Red Shells *Flippers *Freezies *Mr. Saturns *Poké Balls *Bob-ombs *Motion-sensor Bombs *Bumpers *Barrel Cannons *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccer Balls *Banana Peels *Smart Bombs *Uniras *Smoke Balls *Deku Nuts *Hotheads *Springs *Blast Boxes *Kittens Performance Items *Starman *Franklin Badges *Warp Stars *Lightning Bolts *Dragoons *Super Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *Screw Attacks *Metal Boxes *Bunny Hoods *Cloaking Devices *Superspicy Curry *Timers *Smash Balls Recovery Items *Food *Maxim Tomatoes *Heart Containers *Team Healers Assist Trophies *Assist Trophy Collectibles *CDs *Stickers *Trophies *Snapshots Adventure Mode: Rise of an Unleashed Army *Trophy Stands *Keys *Stock Balls (62 more items are coming soon) Changes from Brawl to Smash Wars *You can create custom characters. *Some of the playable characters will have different Final Smashes due to RaidenX's new rule of no copy characters and moves. *Mecha Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog will have two different Final Smashes. Mecha Sonic's two Final Smashes are when he transforms into Semi Super Mecha Sonic and Metallix, while Sonic's are when he becomes Super Sonic and Dark Super Sonic. *A new single player mode called Character Quest is available. *A new item: a lightsaber, will be replacing the Beam Sword. Category:Video Games